callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
Billy Candle
William "Billy Candle" Mendoza, later known as William "Billy" McCall, is a protagonist of the original Call of Juarez game, second to Ray McCall. He is also the ancestor of Ben McCall. Call of Juarez Billy Candle, born in 1867 is the son of Marisa and Juan "Juarez" Mendoza. Thomas McCall, the brother of Ray McCall, and Marisa fell in love when Billy was still unborn and ran off to start a new life together, away from his biological, war-lord father Juan Mendoza. When he was young Marisa gave him a medallion, shaped like a candle, which was the key to finding the Gold of Juarez. Thomas beat him regularly, the reason being as Thomas put it to 'make a man out of him'. Sheriff Tim Powell of Hope, (the town which Thomas and Marisa resided outside) always assumed Billy to be up to no good, accompanied by the rest of the town. In 1882, fed up with his miserable life he pursued the myths of the Gold of Juarez, apparently oblivious to his medallion's true purpose, and returned in 1884 unsuccessfully to his 'home', arriving to find his mother and Thomas murdered, 'Call of Juarez' spelled in their blood on the barn door. Ray McCall arrived and assumed Billy the murderer, and began pursuing him, starting a chase that would see Billy scurrying from place to place, eventually arriving at a ranch he worked at prior to the crisis at Hope, where he was reunited with his love interest Molly Ferguson. Ray unwittingly assisted Thomas and Marisa's true killers, including Manson and the McClyde brothers, whom were working for Juan Mendoza to attack the ranch. As he later discovered they were after him under Juarez's orders, in order for the mexican war-lord to acquire the Gold of Juarez. He fled once again, Reverend Ray in hot pursuit. William finally made a stand on a cliff overlooking a great river, trying to convince Ray he didn't kill Thomas and Marisa. Ray shot him and Billy was lost to the waters below. He awakened at Calm Water's camp, the Apache had rescued him. In order to teach him to stop running Calm Water requested he kill three rabbits with a bow and arrow, and then to climb a nearby mountain to acquire eagle feathers. Upon returning Juarez's minions killed Calm Water and captured him, he later had his first, not so warm encounter with his biological father, who demanded to know where the medallion was. Unable to convince Juarez of the truth, that he had lost it in the river Juan threatened Billy to find it, else he would give Molly, also a captive to his underlings for 'their enjoyment'. William succeeded in locating the treasure using memory of the medallion, unbeknowst to him, he had been pursued by Juarez, who after finding the gold ordered his men to kill Billy for supposedly lying to him. He fled but was met with certain doom after reaching a dead end, until Ray appeared from above and rescued him. Later Ray went alone armed with a gatling into the heart of Mendoza's fort to rescue Molly, Billy decided he wouldn't run this time, and went back to help Ray. Billy found Ray and Molly about to be burned alive and put the fire out with a basin of water above, then confronted Juan Mendoza. Juarez said it wasn't too late to fix things, Billy replied that he had his mother murdered and a duel was instigated, each party wielding a volcano gun and supposedly three bullets each, but in fact Billy was the only one who carried only three rounds. He then removed a bar from the door which had been keeping Ray and Molly from escaping, and as they prepared to leave Juarez shot Ray and revealed he was wearing a metal place over his chest. Unfortunately for Juarez, his gun was out of ammo. Billy and his father engaged in unarmed combat, which again Billy won, and as he and Molly embraced, their eyes off Juan, he rose up with a knife and attempted to stab William, but a bullet from Ray's gun stopped his endeavor. William and Molly buried Ray in a cemetary not far from the fort, Billy lamented on how he had been running his entire life and accepting the scorn of others, and decided he was done with all of it. Later he changed his name to Billy McCall, in honor of Ray McCall. Appearance As a young man, Billy had dark hair which had been grown fairly long. He wore a yellow shirt and blue overalls accompanied by two hand made necklaces, along with the Medallion. He was a well built young man with distinctive facial features. Personality Billy was an angry young man with a difficult life due to abuse by his step-father Thomas, and racism from the people of Hope, he was always afraid of fighting back at his enemies and chose to flee instead, prompting him to utilize the same tactic after the murder of Thomas and Marisa McCall. After nearly losing his life to injuries sustained from the Preacher and his subsequent plummet into a great river, he met Calm Water whom sucessfully convinced him that running away would never solve anything, and sent him on various tasks to reinforce his words. He was rather intelligent, using his wits to avoid enemies and using the terrain to his advantage .He is shown to be clever and cunning which he used to survive against enemies who hunt him. After Ray McCall's sacrifice, his newfound courage became even stronger. Category:Call of Juarez characters